Quelques Adieux
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Tout le monde pleure, ici. Des sanglots étouffés, des pleurs violents et des corps crispés. Moi, je trouve ça malsain. OS petit Yaoi OS.


Titre : Quelques Adieux

Genre : Uh Drame... Romance. Yaoiii (un p'tit peuu)

Rating : K

Disclamers : Pas a moiiii

NDA : Hello Everyone ! C'est encore moi, une étrange maladie me fait terminer tout ce qui traine dans mes dossiers, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Et y'a Pour un quelconque espoir que je relis graduellement pour le moment... hn hn. Croisez les doigts, lol.

Ce qui suit est assez court, quoi que plus long que ce que je publie ces derniers temps. J'y tiens beaucoup, même si c'est pas super bien. L'écrire m'a émue. Mais bon. L'important, c'est que vous aimiez. Je crois que je pourrais dire que c'est une sorte de suite a (ahhh clavier de merde) Room 17, mais bon. Alors Bonne lecture !

Ge

* * *

Il y a des fleurs un peu partout. C'est joli et puis ça sent bon. Maman a amené un beau bouquet de lys blancs. Ce sont ses préférées. Elle a dit que pour une occasion comme celle-là, il fallait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Moi, j'ai fait un dessin d'ange. Il vole et, en dessous de lui, les gens le regardent. Papa était ému, je crois, même si ce n'est pas trop son genre de le montrer. Il dit toujours que les hommes ce sont des durs. Je suis bien contente d'être une fille. Comme ça, je peux pleurer quand j'ai mal ou quand j'ai de la peine.

Un chœur d'enfant monte doucement. J'aime leurs petites voix cristallines, on dirait des dizaines de petites cloches délicates que l'on ferait tinter doucement. Un piano les accompagne et ses notes graves me font fermer les yeux et me balancer en rythme. Leur chant est étrangement douloureux. Je vois beaucoup de personnes qui sortent leurs mouchoirs. Beaucoup pleurent. Beaucoup murmurent entre eux, des airs graves sur le visage. Je chantonne doucement, en écho avec la chorale. Maman pose sa main sur mon épaule et la presse, m'intimant du regard de cesser.

Je me tais.

Je n'ose la provoquer ni même prononcer un seul son de trop. Son autre main est emprisonnée dans celle de papa et elle essuie ses larmes avec un mouchoir déjà très humide.

Tout le monde pleure, ici. Des sanglots étouffés, des pleurs violents et des corps crispés.

Moi, je trouve ça malsain.

Malsain parce que même si je n'ai que huit ans, je ne suis pas bête. Et puis la guerre, ça fait mûrir très rapidement. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis. J'ai même vu des gens mourir. Ce sont des choses qui vous font prendre conscience des vérités du monde. Les adultes ont beau tenter de nous mentir, on a des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre.

Je sais bien que je n'ai aucun droit de juger de leur malheur. Qu'il soit petit ou gros, ils ont tous le droit d'avoir de la peine et de la faire sortir. Mais réellement, je trouve ça révoltant de les voir gémir comme si on venait de leur arracher quelque chose.

Quand je les vois tous pleurer, ici, maintenant, ça me donne mal au cœur. Ils ont mis leurs plus beaux vêtements, espérant peut-être paraître sur l'édition spéciale de la Gazette de demain.

Ça me dégoûte parce que je vois le ministre de la magie qui serre des mains et qui multiplie les inepties auprès des délégations étrangères. Ils se réjouissent secrètement de ne pas avoir vécu la même chose que nous. Le ministre lui-même ne trouvait pas ses mots pour décrire «l'abominable tragédie qui touche le peuple sorcier». Hypocrite. Moi, je ne voterais certainement pas pour lui.

Les fleurs de maman qui se sont perdues dans la masse compacte de présents qui entoure le cercueil m'énervent aussi, finalement.

À quoi ça va servir, toutes ces choses ? À rien. Rien du tout. Il ne les voit même pas, de toute façon. Ça ne sert guère qu'à embellir ce lieu plutôt glauque et triste.

Sans vouloir être trop vilaine, je dirais que cet endroit empeste.

Maman ne veut pas que je dise des choses comme celles-là, mais je n'y peux rien. C'est à cause de mes sens. Ou plutôt de mon sixième. Les spécialistes me disent empathe. Ça veut dire que je peux ressentir ce que ressentent les autres. Moi, je pense que je regarde tout simplement très bien, que je porte attention aux détails. Je n'aime pas ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne m'a rien apporté de bon, sinon me rendre mal à l'aise. Et différente. C'est un don rare, d'après les recherches que j'ai faites, et ce même chez les sorciers. Parfois c'est lourd, mais c'est assez utile.

Ici, donc, ça pue. Les gens pleurent beaucoup mais ce ne sont que des larmes. Pas besoin d'avoir réellement de la peine pour qu'elles naissent. C'est surtout pour faire joli.

Maman pleure dans les bras de papa. Mais même s'ils souffrent beaucoup, je sais que les éclairs de douleur vive que je ressens depuis quelques minutes ne viennent pas d'eux. Je jette un dernier regard à mes parents et je m'éclipse rapidement.

Il y a tellement de gens que ça rend la recherche difficile. D'autant plus que s'Il se déplace, voire s'Il décide de quitter la chapelle, j'ai peu de chance de le retrouver. Et de comprendre.

Plein de gens me saluent ou m'interpellent. Je les ignore.

Et puis je le trouve enfin, mon 'malade'. Je le découvre par hasard en levant la tête. Il est appuyé contre la balustrade, dans la corniche qui surplombe la salle. Je déniche l'escalier qui y mène et grimpe les marches de bois verni.

On dirait un ange. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon à pinces noir, l'autre sur la rambarde, ses yeux contemplent la foule. Il reste là, immobile éphèbe, ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attachés sur sa nuque à l'aide d'un ruban de satin noire. Il semble las, épuisé. Il souffre, c'est indéniable.

- Bonjour, je lance doucement.

Il tressaille, comme si je venais de le sortir d'un songe, et se tourne vers moi. Il est beau, mais si pâle, si fragile… Fort et fragile à la fois, blessé à l'âme. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, comme un ciel de tempête, quoique doux et sages. Il a l'air calme et paisible mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade.

- Salut, qu'il me répond finalement.

Sa voix est un peu rauque.

Il est tendu, voire sur ses gardes. Et ce même si je suis une fillette. Je ne lui en veux pas. La guerre est terminée mais tout le monde est encore sur ses gardes. C'est compréhensible. Surtout s'il était un combattant.

- Vous ne voulez pas descendre ? je continue.

- Ce n'est pas ma place.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la place de Scrimgeour non plus, si vous voulez mon avis, et pourtant il parade en bas…

Il sourit légèrement. J'avance encore pour observer la vue qu'il contemplait avant que je ne le dérange. Une boule d'émotions m'obstrue la gorge.

- Tu le connaissais ? je demande doucement en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans qu'il n'en fasse cas.

- Pas assez.

Je hoche la tête, pensive. Je ressens la même chose. Il aurait fallu plus de temps.

- Tu es la fille d'Hermione, non ? il s'enquit.

Nouvelle approbation.

- Tu as ses yeux.

- Tu connais ma mère ?

- Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

- Alors tu n'es pas un ange ? fais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais la blague ne semble pas lui plaire car son visage se ferme.

- Je suis bien des choses, mais certainement pas un ange. Lui, cependant…

Et de pointer la foule, en bas. Je comprends.

Sa douleur est sourde, omniprésente. Je sais que mes parents ont mal également, que c'est leur monde qui vient d'être retourné. Mais je n'ai qu'à les regarder pour savoir que ça ira, malgré tout. Parce qu'ils sont ensemble. L'ange, cependant, est seul. Si seul avec sa peine déchirante.

Je suis triste moi aussi, évidemment. Pas seulement à cause des ondes que m'envoient les autres, mais bien parce que de toute façon, la majorité feint de toute évidence alors que très peu l'aimaient réellement. Ceux dont les larmes ne sont pas mensongères me touchent, mais ma peine à moi est différente.

- Il n'aurait pas voulu d'une telle cérémonie, murmure mon inconnu.

Ses beaux yeux gris sont voilés, Comme si une tempête y faisait rage. Mais plus que la colère, il y a la douleur.

- Je sais.

- Il voulait simplement qu'on oublie ce qu'il représentait pour un instant. Pouvoir se reposer après tant d'efforts…

Ses orbes argentés se ferment. Une larme discrète coule lentement sur sa joue de nacre.

- Il voulait simplement qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il était vraiment, termine-t-il difficilement.

Et il a si mal que je n'hésite pas à franchir les quelques pas qui nous séparent encore pour glisser ma main dans la sienne. Elle est glacée.

- Il me disait souvent à quel point il était fatigué, fais-je doucement. Mais que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Pas pour les ministres et ceux qui le félicitaient tous les jours, non. Pour les autres, pour ceux qui avaient donnée un fils, une fille, un mari à cette guerre, dans l'espoir étouffant qu'elle se termine. Il disait que chaque victime rajoutait à son fardeau parce que c'était son rôle à lui de tout stopper.

Oncle Harry ne pleurait jamais devant nous. Je l'ai vu hurler et rager des dizaines de fois pour extérioriser sa colère, mais jamais il n'a versé de larmes.

Il les a sans doute gardées pour ses silences et ses solitudes.

Ou pour cet homme.

- Il ne méritait pas cette dernière plaisanterie douteuse, murmure-t-il encore en regardant plus bas.

- Il sait que les gens qui l'aiment sont là, même au milieu de tous ces hypocrites.

Il serre ma main plus fort.

- Je pense que quand on meurt, on perd simplement notre corps et que notre esprit reste avec les gens qu'on aime, qu'on les guide et qu'on les protège de notre mieux.

- Tu crois ?

- Parfois, je sens des choses, je lui avoue.

Il a un sourire en coin. Maman ne veut pas que je parle de ça. Même pour une sorcière, c'est inhabituel.

- Vraiment ?

Il ne me croit pas. C'est normal. Je hausse les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, je dis. Les adultes ne comprennent pas toujours, tu sais. Peut-être qu'en vieillissant, votre magie mûrit jusqu'au stade où vous ne les sentez plus. Quoique rares sont les enfants comme moi.

- Sentir quoi ?

- Eux.

Je lui souris alors qu'il affiche un air d'incompréhension.

- Ils ne partent pas très loin, tu sais. Leur monde intermédiaire est parmi le nôtre et ils nous frôlent sans arrêt. Je pense qu'ils pourraient aller ailleurs mais qu'ils ont peur. C'est cet endroit que je ne parviens pas à nommer.

- Et d'après toi, Harry serait là, tout près ? murmure-t-il, et sa voix tremble.

- Non. Harry n'avait pas peur, il était prêt et serein. Il est passé directement. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite partie de lui ici, à peine une sorte de souvenir délicat.

- Tu parles étrangement pour une enfant.

- Peut-être que tu ne les écoutes pas assez, je réplique.

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme toi.

- C'est possible.

Le choeur en bas a repris son chant après un autre témoignage. Tout résonne encore plus en hauteur. Les notes s'envolent et virevoltent.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? murmure-t-il.

- Aude.

- C'est un joli prénom.

- Je trouve aussi.

Ma main glisse sur la rambarde et je chantonne, maman n'étant plus là pour me l'interdire. Je devrais redescendre pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète en me voyant absente.

- Tu ne me demande pas le mien ? s'enquit-il.

- Je sais qui tu es, je réplique.

- Réellement ?

- Ton nom, c'est Draco.

Il est surpris. Il me demande comme je le sais.

- Parce que c'est la dernière chose que Harry m'a dit avant de passer de l'autre côté. «Draco.» Ça ne peut être que toi. Je savais que je devais te chercher…

Ses yeux se ferment. Je crois qu'il a mal. Mal au coeur.

- Je t'ai trouvé, je chuchote. Je croyais que ce serait un peu plus dur, à vrai dire. Mes moyens sont un peu limités. Maman ne m'aurait pas laissée partir à ta recherche.

Je ris doucement.

- Mais je pensais bien que tu serais ici si tout ce qu'il m'a dit était vrai.

- Qui ça ? Harry ?

J'acquiesce.

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Alors il n'avait qu'à me permettre de rester avec lui dans ce foutu hôpital, dans les derniers moments, grogne-t-il de douleur et de rancoeur.

- Peut-être qu'il refusait que ça finisse aussi laidement. Peut-être qu'il voulait que tu gardes de lui un meilleur souvenir, un souvenir plus heureux et non davantage enlaidi par la maladie.

Je lui prends à nouveau la main. Ses doigts tremblent et sont froids alors que son pouls bât durement.

- Il me racontait une histoire lorsque les autres s'en allaient ou dormaient. Une histoire d'amour triste et sans doute trop courte. Il m'a dit comment l'amour lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Apparemment, ce n'était pas assez pour le faire rester, éructe-t-il.

- Moi, je pense qu'il a eut la fin qu'il voulait.

Il me regarde.

- Il est partit heureux, je continue, imperturbable. Maman disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paisible que lors de ses derniers instants.

Il serre ma main et je lui réponds par la pareille, sortant un mouchoir de ma poche pour le lui tendre. Il essuie ses yeux d'un geste rapide et un peu gêné.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Sur bien des points, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

C'est sans doute pour lui un compliment. Je le remercie.

- Non, merci à toi, me dit-il.

En bas, la musique s'est tue et les gens sortent lentement de l'église. Maman va bientôt se mettre à me chercher. Je souris une dernière fois à Draco avant de délacer nos doigts toujours joints.

Papa ébouriffe mes cheveux machinalement lorsque je les retrouve, près de la porte. Maman se mouche encore mais elle me sourit tendrement à travers ses larmes. Je crois qu'elle va mettre pas mal de temps à s'en remettre. Peut-être que la venue de mon petit frère qui grandit dans son ventre va l'aider. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Quant à Lui… j'espère qu'il comprendra finalement à quel point il a été aimé, même si ce fut brièvement.

Et que jamais… jamais il ne sera totalement seul, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ça, oncle Harry n'avait pas besoin de me le dire.

Je le _sens_.

_FIN_


End file.
